


五十度黑07

by xiaruomian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaruomian/pseuds/xiaruomian





	五十度黑07

前一天晚上鸣人给佐助发过去了电影院的具体地址，又和对方聊了一下关于这个电影的一些事情，大概因为祖父是个小说家的原因吧，鸣人对比较深奥的东西很感兴趣。《背后的世界》是根据某本国外的小说改编的，鸣人看过原著，所以这次的电影必定是会去看的。佐助在这方面很顺从对方的审美，鸣人推荐过的书他都会记下来，再让秘书买来阅读。

既然有约了他也不好第一次约会就迟到，扫除是下午五点左右结束的，说是只回来整理自己的房间，到最后除了小樱的私人区域之外都是他打扫的，对方干到一半就躺到沙发上看电视去了，只是时不时地会告诉鸣人下一个要清理的地方是哪里。像这种惯例的扫除原本都是三个人一起做的，但今天Charlie却没有过来帮忙，听小樱说是整理自己的家去了，明天小樱的父母会来这里，所以他迫不及待地想要给未来的岳父岳母营造出一个好印象。

“叔叔阿姨来了之后要住到哪里？酒店吗？”鸣人撑着拖把站在客厅里，他已经把所有地方都打扫了一遍，休息一下就准备收工了。

“怎么可能，我和他们说了，我妈和我住一起，我爸去住你的房间，这样我们就和在家里没什么区别了，”见鸣人一脸疑惑地看着自己，她又补充了一句，“而你在我父母走之前，也就是在这个假期结束之前，要住到你男朋友家去。”

“为什么？我不可能一直住在佐助家的，一天两天还可以，你居然要让我住整整一个假期？”鸣人把拖把随手扔到一边就和小樱争论了起来。

“热恋期当然是要黏在一起才对啊，难道你不想一直和佐助在一起吗？”小樱倒是一点也不心虚，开始慢慢给他讲道理。

“我拒绝回答你这个问题。”鸣人的回答自然是肯定的，要知道一个男神一样的人突然有一天成为了你的男朋友，你总是会想让他成为你一个人的，男人都有这个通病，一旦属于了自己的东西就会占有欲很强。

“看看你现在的样子，被我说到心里去了吧？所以我的这个决定对咱们两个来说是个双赢的局面，你可以更多地接触佐助，在日常生活中慢慢对他有一些更深入的了解，而我则是可以和自己的父母度过一个温馨的假期，我们都会很开心不是吗？”小樱坐起来强调道，“再说你这个学期之后就回国了，可我说不定还会在这里留几年，能和家人在一起对我来说已经算是奢望了。”

“好吧，都听你的，再说就算有什么问题我还可以和鹿丸联系，他们总是会收留我的。”鸣人摊了摊手，回去把躺在地上的拖把扶了起来。

“那样的话宇智波总裁是会吃醋的哦~而且既然说到了这个问题我就要问你一下，现在你们两个在一起了，你是怎么打算的？还是毕业之后就回去吗？”

“嗯，我已经三年没见到爷爷了，只是打电话他也总是报喜不报忧，所以毕业之后我立刻就回国，”鸣人停顿了几秒，思考了一下之后继续道，“至于这段感情，还是到那个时候再说吧。”

“你和佐助说过你的想法吗？”小樱有些着急地忽然跪在了沙发上，双手撑着沙发背数落着鸣人，“我看他对于这段感情是很认真的，你不能到时候忽然和他说句‘对不起我要回家了’然后把他甩了。”

“那当然，我怎么敢甩他呢，所以我才说顺其自然啊，或许我们的感情并不能持续到那个时候，所以暂时还不用考虑这些问题。”鸣人倒是表现得很平静。

“你到底在顾忌什么？是你们两个之间的身份差距还是你依旧过不去他是个同性的这道槛？鸣人，你也说你签了一份保密协议，不会对外公开你们两个人的关系，所以你们就是两个平等的个体，他对你来说也不是什么YS的总裁了，而是你的男朋友，你们两个就是一对普通的情侣，就像我和Charlie一样，没有任何地位上的差距。或许你还没有理解，他让你签的那份协议其实不只像他所说的那样是为了维护YS公司总裁的形象，也不是不想有什么绯闻上身，他只是用一种刻板的方法告诉你，你们之间不涉及到什么金钱交易，你们两个是平等的。”小樱变得有些急躁。

“有这一层意思吗？我从来没想过。”鸣人这才意识到佐助虽然会动用一些权力来讨自己的欢心，但却并没有那种高高在上的感觉，不仅如此，他还会配合着自己的步调，完全放低了姿态来和自己相处。

“当然有啊你个白痴！”小樱气得随手朝他丢过去一个靠枕。

“这么说的话我也不用有任何顾虑了？”鸣人下意识地用双腿夹住拖把，接过了对方丢过来的东西。

“这不是废话吗？”小樱翻了个白眼，表示不想理他。

“小樱，谢谢你。”鸣人一手拿着靠枕一手拎着拖把走了过去，把东西换给了她。

“知道就好，不是明天还有约会吗，快点去洗个澡，我带你出去吃，今天别再通宵打游戏了，好好休息一下。”小樱没好气地说道，接过靠枕放到了一边。

“好，你等我一下。”豁然开朗了的鸣人立刻跑回了卫生间。

没了心理负担的鸣人这一夜睡得特别踏实，或许也有一部分原因在于扫除实在是太累了，但第二天他确实很早就起来了，小樱因为有还没处理完的工作所以比他还早了一些，见鸣人这次难得主动换了身还看得过去的衣服，赞许地点了点头。

下午佐助的司机来接鸣人，说是佐助有个会议，结束后会直接赶往电影院，鸣人也已经习惯了对方的这种安排，所以什么都没问就直接上了车。佐助在商场的一层等他，两个人对视的一瞬间鸣人倒是一愣，因为对方并没有一点刚刚从公司赶过来的样子，佐助穿了一身和他差不多的休闲装，还带了副眼镜，如果不熟悉的话根本认不出来他就是那个YS集团的总裁大人。

“我听Smith先生说你刚刚开完会过来，没想到还换了身衣服？”鸣人十分好奇地打量了他好一阵。

“希望能减少些曝光率，”佐助推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“走吧，我们先上去。”

“好。”鸣人似乎是找到了约会的感觉，十分自然地牵了佐助的手走向不远处的电梯。

电影院在商场的顶层，上去之后鸣人习惯性地掏出手机去取票机那里取票，却发现佐助也同样拿着手机举了过来，两人互相看了对方一眼，几秒后才尴尬地异口同声道：“我已经买好票了，难道你也？”

看来是这样了，他们两个在没有任何沟通的情况下十分默契地买好了两个人的票，于是现在就空出了两张，鸣人因为快了一步所以票已经打印出来了，他从机器中把它取出来，转身看向佐助：“所以说我们是再叫两个人来还是把你的票退掉？”

“听你的。”佐助这边不像是能把什么人临时叫过来看电影的，鸣人又觉得退票的话有些可惜，于是只能联系了这个时候应该还在家里看电视剧的小樱。

“鸣人？你不是和佐助去看电影了吗，怎么给我打电话？”小樱那边传来了嚼着薯片的声音。

“我和佐助买票的时候买重了，所以现在空出来两张，你爸妈什么时候来，时间不冲突的话要不要叫上Charlie过来看个免费电影？”

“你那个电影多长时间啊？”

“两个小时，你们现在过来的话应该还来得及。”

“好，那我从商场出发去机场正好可以去接他们，我去叫Charlie，你们在电影院等我，记得发定位过来。”小樱那边匆忙把手里抱着的薯片袋丢到了一边，同时挂断了电话。

“我叫了小樱和她的男朋友来，你把票取了我们在外面等他们一下吧。”鸣人收起手机后看向佐助。他在想自己怎么就忘了这个问题，以佐助的性子他是绝对会给自己买好票的，而且他估计也不会想要和自己AA。

最后他们四个人十分尴尬地看完了这场电影，鸣人和佐助很有默契，选位置的时候正好选成了连着的四个，Charlie这次也如愿以偿地看到了他情敌本人，不过对方忽然成为了鸣人的男朋友，这倒是让他吓得整场电影过程中都没动一下手边的爆米花。

电影结束之后小樱和Charlie急匆匆地赶去机场，鸣人这才又想起自己已经被逐出家门的事，有些不好意思地看向佐助，说道：“小樱的父母这个假期来这边陪她一起过，所以我的房间暂时被她征用给他父亲了，如果可以的话，我能在你那里借住一阵吗？”

“当然，我昨天说过，你留宿的时候可以住在那个房间，那里是为你准备的。”

谈妥之后他们在商场里的图书区转了一圈，鸣人挑了几本新书，佐助也在他的推荐之下买了几本。六点左右他们开车回了佐助的公寓，换好鞋进了客厅之后鸣人就趴在了沙发上，他有些饿了，一切都要怪小樱那个恶毒的女人，说什么第一次约会不要吃的太撑去见男朋友，那样会很丢脸的，硬是他这里抢走了一半的午饭。

“你先休息一下，我换好衣服去给你准备晚饭，”佐助走过来揉了揉他的金发，把鸣人手里的袋子拿了过去，“这些书我先放到书房去，你没事的时候可以去那里看，或者是你更倾向于带回自己的房间？”

“我都可以，你去忙吧，我要在这里趴一会儿。”鸣人也顾不上什么形象问题了，整个人趴在软软的沙发上恨不得永远陷在这个地方。

虽然对方刚才在车上就说了今天的晚饭要他来准备，但鸣人还是无法相信佐助这样的人居然也会做饭。他看着对方下了楼梯后走向了料理台，然后十分娴熟地开始准备器具和食材，不得不说这的确是件很养眼的事情，鸣人专注地盯着对方的每一个动作，肚子在香味飘出来的瞬间不争气地叫了起来。

不过好在对方没有听到，鸣人从沙发上爬了起来，凑过去观摩对方的成果，表面看起来还不错，于是他拿起一旁的叉子，跃跃欲试地尝了一口。

“没想到你居然还有做饭的天赋。”鸣人像只仓鼠一样吃得津津有味，这可比他自己做的好吃多了，和小樱的手艺相比更是不知道好了多少，这么完美的一个男人居然还会做饭，为什么他会被自己收了呢？

“一个人时间长了就学会了。”佐助坐到鸣人对面，也开始慢悠悠地享用起了这份简单的晚餐。

“我不得不说你在我心目中所有的减分项现在都因为这项技能弥补回来了。”鸣人看起来十分满足。

“这可真是我的荣幸，感谢这些年的单身生活。”佐助没想到对方会突然冒出来这么一句，有些无奈地笑了笑。

饭后两个人一起去书房看了会儿新买回来的书，鸣人窝在小沙发椅上保持着一个姿势很久，书虽然是翻开的，但却并没有看进去。他在想他们两个好像都犯了一个错误，从下午电影票的那件事上就可以很清楚地看出来，虽然现在他们顺利交往了，也如小樱所说的那样处于一种平等的关系之下，但又都下意识地把对方当成了女性来对待。不论是佐助对他的种种迁就和顺从，还是自己会主动为对方买票，其实都是把其他人的行为作为模板，完全没有因为对方是什么样的人，进而再做出正确的选择。

“佐助，我觉得你其实并不需要把我当成女人来看待的，不知道是不是我多想了，但总觉得你对我有一种过度的保护和迁就，而我也是一样，没有仔细想你具体需要什么，所以借鉴了其他人的经历来套用在我们两个身上。”思考之后他放下了手中根本没看几页的书，抬起头看向坐在书桌后的佐助。

“抱歉，或许是因为我没有和同性交往过，所以让你觉得奇怪了。”佐助也停下了自己的进度，与鸣人对视。

“你并没有什么错，我的意思是说，或许我们可以开诚布公地讲一下彼此的想法，觉得应该怎么发展，或者是有什么具体的需求。”鸣人下定决心般坐直了身体，颇有一番想要深入交流的意味。

“我们可以一起说一下，如果对方能接受的话就那样做？”佐助提出了一个建议。

“比如说……做些正常情侣之间都会进行的加深感情的事？”

“我们可以借这个假期充分了解一下对方的习惯？”佐助在鸣人提出假设后接着说道。

两个人都是一愣，因为他们的回答好像完全是按照对方的意思进行的，天知道是什么让鸣人想要直接走到最后一步，又是什么让佐助决定耐下心来慢慢攻略自己的猎物。

“你是认真的？”佐助十分不确定地看向对方，他很清楚地记得小樱曾经向他透露过，鸣人是个思想比较保守的人，所以和他在一起绝对要慢慢来，不能操之过急。但如今主动提出要做些什么的却也是对方，倒是让佐助有些摸不清他的意图了。

“嗯，我很认真，我们都不是女性的话就不用有那么多顾虑不是吗？虽然我没什么经验，但如果身体可以先一步适应彼此的存在，那也是一种增进感情的方式吧？”见佐助有些迟疑，鸣人又觉得自己是不是太直接了，于是说道，“我以为你会很想这样的，难道说是我理解错了？”

“不，你不清楚我到底有多么渴望你，”佐助站起身走到他身边，用手轻抚着鸣人一侧的脸颊，然后在嘴角停了下来，开始细细地摩挲，“但我不希望你是因为我想这样才顺从我，而是你发自内心地对我产生了欲望。”

“你觉得我没有吗？”鸣人握住对方的手腕。

“你总是能带给我惊喜，”佐助露出一个满意的微笑，“我们去楼上。”

鸣人点了点头，把书放到书桌上之后跟着对方出了书房，他被一路牵着上了楼，刚走进佐助的房间，就被对方十分急切地按在门上亲吻了起来。

他们交换着彼此的唾液，粗重的呼吸喷洒在对方脸上，鸣人的双手揽上佐助的脖子，在对方摸进自己衬衫里的那一刻激动地将手指插进了对方的黑发之中。佐助的手带了些被情欲蒸腾起来的温度，从鸣人的腰际开始向上抚摸着，先是像在琴键上跳跃一般掠过他的肋骨，之后又径直摸到了他胸前。两颗乳粒在他轻缓的揉搓之下慢慢挺立起来，佐助的手在乳晕上打着圈，时不时还用两根手指夹起中心的果实撩拨一下。鸣人十分享受地轻喘着，在这个深吻之中完全把自己交给了对方。

折磨完两个已经充血了的乳头，佐助的手突然抽了出来，鸣人还没来得及提出疑问，对方就已经做出了动作，他慢条斯理地解开了鸣人衬衫的扣子，然后将手伸向了后方，从鸣人脊柱的最上方开始，一格一格地按压着，另一只手则是轻巧地解开了他的皮带扣，把碍事的长裤褪了下去。鸣人十分配合地抬了抬脚，把已经掉到下面的裤子蹬到一边，或许是不满于自己的衣服消失得太快，鸣人有些报复性地去脱对方的衣服，刚刚将T恤撩起一点，就被对方忽然按上他尾椎的动作惊得颤抖起来。

此时佐助终于结束了这个极具侵略性的吻，他顺着鸣人的脖颈开始轻轻地啃咬起来，在上面留下一个个显眼的吻痕，之后又从他的锁骨开始舔吻，最终回到刚刚被凌虐够了的乳头上。佐助先是用舌尖试探着触碰了一下，在引来了鸣人的一阵颤栗之后改用粗糙的舌体裹挟住那敏感的小肉粒，十分耐心地摩擦起来。鸣人只觉得胸口一阵酥痒，整个人不由自主地向前靠去，像是在渴求对方更多的爱抚，佐助也很是满足他的需求，逗弄了一会儿之后重重的一吸，逼得鸣人一声尖叫，再次抓紧了他的头发。

鸣人这下有些忍不住了，再次尝试着去脱对方的衣服，他感觉自己的下半身渐渐有了抬头的趋势，内裤束缚着渐渐勃发的柱体有些难受。佐助看他急切的样子不禁一笑，轻轻地在他额间落下一吻之后带他来到了床边，房间的窗帘并没有拉上，几缕月光照射进来，衬得他们之间的气氛更加暧昧不明。

“你不脱衣服吗？”鸣人被对方有些用力地按在了床上，却还不忘自己刚刚两次都进行了一半的事业，他抬起头看着佐助，似乎有些不满。

“很着急？”佐助的手放在他裸露的肩头，然后他的双手忽然一换位置来到了鸣人的腋下，将他拖上床，迫力十足地压了过去，他的一条腿卡在鸣人两腿之间，居高临下地俯瞰着身下的人说道：“如你所愿。”

他不紧不慢地脱掉了自己的T恤，露出锻炼后形状十分明显的腹肌，佐助的肤色相较于鸣人来说有些偏白，在月光的照射之下更是有了一种精灵般的透明感。鸣人盯着对方冲击力十足的肉体一阵口干，连着咽了几下口水之后他尝试着伸出了自己的手，缓缓地摸上了对方的身体。

佐助也任他在自己的身上捣着乱，看鸣人摸够之后才继续了自己的动作。他先是吻上了鸣人的腹部，用舌尖描摹着整个轮廓，之后又转战到了肚脐的位置，模仿性交的动作浅浅地戳刺着。他的双手从两侧将鸣人的内裤扯了下来，露出那根已经完全挺立起来的性器，大概是很高兴见到鸣人能给出这样的反应，他开始套弄起那根昂扬的柱体，鸣人被他的动作刺激得在床上抖了一下，双腿开始不自觉地向外分开，以便于对方进一步的动作。

他从来没有被其他人手淫的经历，平时就算是自己解决也是草草地撸几下了事，作为一个现代难得一见的良好少年，他一不乱搞男女关系，二不沉迷于一些无聊的色情电影，所以这次在自己的欲望面前显得有些手足无措。佐助大概是看出了他脸上茫然的情绪，手上的动作更加轻柔起来，他那只骨节分明的手此刻轻轻地握拢在鸣人的性器上，先是缓慢地撸动了几下，之后将上方包裹着的部分表皮推到下方，露出最顶端颜色十分漂亮的头部。佐助在伞头与柱体连接的沟壑上试探性地揉搓了几下，再将拇指与食指围成环装在那道沟壑的位置处扭动着。鸣人吐出一声急促的呻吟，只觉得全身所有的热量都汇集到了被对方握着的地方，以至于让佐助手里的阴茎突然剧烈地弹跳了一下，开始兴奋地流出些许前液。

“现在我知道你对我有这种欲望了。”佐助轻笑着将他翻了个身，鸣人的上半身趴在床上，屁股则是高高翘起送到了对方眼前。这个姿势比起刚才面对面的时候要让鸣人紧张许多，他总觉得将那个部位暴露给对方会很奇怪，这两天他也查过一些相关的东西，如果男人之间想要发生关系，是要由一方插入对方后庭的，可现在自己把一个等待着接纳对方的部位直接送了上去，和躺平求上又有什么区别。

这样想着倒是让他更加兴奋起来，他开始期待起第一次的尝试了，佐助在他走神的这段时间从床头的抽屉里拿了些东西，鸣人认出来那是一瓶润滑剂和几个铝箔纸包装的套子。佐助先是往自己的手上倒了些润滑液，之后将沾满了黏腻液体的一根手指试探性地送入了鸣人的体内。

“如果觉得不舒服了就告诉我。”佐助先是给出了预警，之后开始用一根手指在鸣人体内抽送起来。并没有想象之中那么奇怪，他只觉得有些轻微的饱胀感，对方的手指不断地向里送去，刚到达一个新的深度就会被鸣人敏感的内壁包裹住，后穴中的嫩肉似乎是很好奇这位突然的入侵者，十分讨好地凑了上来。鸣人起初还有些紧张，在对方一次次有耐心的扩张之下便渐渐放松起来，有时候戳到某个位置还会因为一阵瘙痒而轻笑出声。

看鸣人并没有什么排斥反应，佐助抽出自己的手指又挤了些润滑剂在上面，这次他插入了两根手指，开始试着在后穴中撑开一个准备容纳自己的空间。鸣人将自己的腰向下压了些，方便对方的动作，他现在隐隐有些期待后续的过程了，佐助的动作很轻，像是不敢伤到他一样把所有步骤都放缓了许多。随着对方更加深入的动作，鸣人开始有些着急起来，他一只手探到下方撸动起了自己忍得有些胀痛的性器，另一只手则死死地抓住前方的床单来固定住自己的身体。或许是看他如此自给自足的样子有些生气，佐助忽然在没有任何预警的前提下又加入了一根手指，鸣人哼了两声，却没有被撕裂的感觉，但渐渐随着对方速度越来越快的动作，他的身体开始愈渐瘫软，最后也没有精力再照顾自己的茎体了，只能配合着对方的动作扭动起腰部，同时让性器的顶端在床单上磨蹭。

佐助很快就找到了让鸣人疯狂的点，他在第一次按上去的时候明显感受到鸣人的身体有了十分剧烈的反应，对方一直以来的轻喘也忽然拔高了音调，开始变得甜腻起来。鸣人有些难耐地扭了扭腰，他对这种感觉十分陌生，只觉得脑内像是炸开了一朵烟花，全身都舒服得想要化成一滩水似的。他的身体不知从何时起开始漫起一层潮红，光滑的脊背深陷在床中，露出了连他自己都不知道其存在的腰窝。

佐助到此刻已经是忍得满头大汗了，为了不伤到鸣人他几乎把所有步骤的速度都放缓了一倍，以至于此刻他的阴茎已经把裤子撑出了一个形状可观的小帐篷。见鸣人开始无师自通般收缩起了内壁，他终于任由脑内最后一根弦绷断，抽出原本放在对方后穴中扩张的手指。佐助从一旁拿了个保险套，急切地用牙齿撕开了包装，取出来套在自己被束缚了许久的性器上，在鸣人刚刚用疑惑的眼光转过头时，他握着自己的阴茎，将头部抵在对方开开合合的穴口处，深深地埋入了对方体内。


End file.
